


glass elevator

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Shepard's been in contact with a man for months. They write each other regularly and now their first meeting is coming up. At night in a glass elevator.
Relationships: Female Shepard/?
Kudos: 8
Collections: Explicit Stories





	glass elevator

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie, in the truest sense of the word.

_Meet me tonight in the elevator of the Tower. Wear something "comfortable"._

Shepard entered the glass elevator on the consulate deck. Against her habit she wore a short pleated skirt and a simple blouse. She had been writing messages with him for months. Extremely hot messages. They both didn't know who the other was or what the other was. But that didn't matter. The elevator stopped and heavy footsteps sounded behind her. They both didn't say a word. Hot breath grazed her neck and made her shiver. Shepard closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he was already giving her. They were 32 feet above the floor when the glass structure stopped again. The lights went out and two strong hands grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. The woman moaned softly. She was firmly pulled to a large body and her nipples kneaded through the fabric. Her hands clung to the handrail. Already now her legs trembled slightly. A rough tongue licked her neck and made her moan again. One of his hands wandered slowly deeper. Stroke briefly over her flat stomach, then glide under her skirt. Immediately the finger penetrated between her wet labia. Hardly Shepard bit her lower lip, not to scream full of ecstasy. The bold finger finally found her clitoris and started massaging her there. Lusting, Shepard twisted her eyes and gasped for air. The other hand fired her breast and stroked her bare butt. In the end it found her throbbing cunt and a finger penetrated deep into her hole. She opened her mouth to a silent scream. Oh God! This man was fantastic. While he massaged her clit with his left hand, the right found her G-spot without any problems. That was unbelievable. Her stomach started to tense rhythmically. The muscles in her pelvis mercilessly imitated this beat. Deeply the finger drilled itself into it and she cramped totally. Panting heavily she leaned her upper body against the cool glass and struggled for breath. She heard a noise and an open condom pack suddenly lay beside her feet. Her labia were pulled apart and he penetrated her with a powerful thrust. The Commander struck a hand in front of her mouth not to scream. He was so powerful. Ashamed, she closed her eyes. There were people down there. When they looked up now. She was pushed hard by his thrusts forward against the glass. Tighter she clung to the handrail and moaned softly again. He penetrated deeply into her, took her with firm, hard blows. One of his fingers played around her Clit again, the other hand rested on her waist and gave her a little hold. He drilled his way more and more into her. Driven her further and further. She heard his dark moaning and tuned in again. Their moaning filled the whole cabin. They had been discovered. With a soft scream she came to her orgasm. Firmly she was pulled to the large body. After one last, firm push he remained completely still in her. Heavy coughing they stood there and enjoyed the sweet afterpains of their orgasms. Slowly he left her body, which elicited a short whimper from Shepard. He let her go and the elevator went on. The next time he stopped, she left the elevator without turning around again.


End file.
